Of Light or Shadows
by Chikko-chan
Summary: When Serena bumps into a girl that she doesn't know, Her crescent moon appears. What could this mean?
1. The first encounter

Chapter one:  
  
"No. I'm going to be late. This isn't good. I've never been late for a class before." Sera cried as she gripped onto her bag as tight as she could and sped around a corner. She brought her left arm up to her face and glanced at her watch. "I'm going to miss the bus." She continued as she neared the next corner and whipped around it. But suddenly she came to a sudden stop and then felt herself falling.  
  
"What the..?" Sera moaned as she came to rest on the hard sidewalk. She rubbed her forehead and then looked up to the sounds of talking as several shadows fell around her.  
  
"Are you alright??" Several voices chimed at once as several faces ducked down to her level. "Serena you should have been watching where you were going." One of the voices then snapped. "But they bumped into me." Another voice whined.  
  
"I-I'm really sorry. I was in a hurry." Sera muttered as three of the girls helped her up to her feet. "Thank you" She smiled, not really looking up to actually see who had helped her or even who she bumped into. She then looked down at her watch. "No. I missed the bus" She sighed. She then knelt down to try and gather her things together. Reaching out to grab one of her books her hand collided with someone else's. She withdrew it and then glanced up to see a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at her. She stared back her deep violet eyes glinting in the sunlight. A dull glowing light then appeared and began getting brighter.  
  
"What.What's going on??" Serena questioned as she brought a hand up to her forehead. Serena broke off eye contact with Sera, then looked up at the woman's forehead where she saw a golden crescent moon symbol, topped off with a star.  
  
"Serena" One of the girls gasped.  
  
"What is it?" the dumpling-headed blonde muttered, not able to take her eyes off of that symbol.  
  
Sera herself was now staring at the crescent moon that had appeared on the girl's forehead and seemed to be glowing. "Serenity" she whispered under her breath. *Have I really found her.. I don't know* She thought to herself as she grabbed the book and then stood up, silver hair flowing and shimmering in the rays of the morning sun. She put her bag back on and placed the book back inside, feeling the smooth fur of Aphrodity sleeping peacefully inside. *That rabbit can sleep through anything* she thought taking her mind off of the group of girls momentarily.  
  
"I'm sorry again for bumping into you" Sera apologised as she bowed slightly, long hair just inches off the ground. She made sure to keep from making eye contact again and continued "I've got to go." She quickly straightened herself up once again and then turned around to run back around the corner and out of sight.  
  
"Wait" Serena yelled as she saw the silver haired girl disappear around the corner. She ran to catch up with her, but once she got around the corner, there was no trace of her. 


	2. Who was that?

Chapter 2:  
  
"Aphrodity wake up!!" Sera demanded urgently as she shook the small rabbit.  
  
Aphrodity just kicked at her with her powerful hind paws and attempted to curl up again.  
  
"Wake up. I mean it!!" She continued sternly.  
  
"What are you going on about?" Aphrodity yawned as she opened up her liquid blue eyes and stared up at her frantic charge.  
  
"I think I just found Serenity." She stated bluntly.  
  
"Serenity? What are you talking about. Found her, are you sure about that. When did this happen?" Aphrodity kept adding to it.  
  
"When you were asleep, of course, slept right through it." Sera muttered.  
  
"Slept through what? Hey aren't you supposed to be on the bus now?" The rabbit questioned confused.  
  
Sera let out a frustrated sigh. "I think I just bumped into Serenity, saw her, glowing crescent moon on her forehead. And you slept through the whole thing" She explained.  
  
"Where was she?" Aphrodity asked coming up with more and more questions.  
  
"I ran into her just a few minutes ago. I was heading for the bus stop. Running late." She paused for a second.  
  
"Have you been feeling all right lately. This isn't like you." The rabbit interrupted.  
  
"I don't know. Something seems strange." Sera let out a small yawn and rubbed at her forehead. "I'm tired. can't really concentrate on a whole lot. I don't know what it is." She continued.  
  
"Haven't been getting enough sleep lately?" Was Aphrodity's next question, she had taken note of the Sera's yawn and use of the word tired.  
  
Sera looked down at the rabbit for a second. "I've been having a lot of dreams lately."  
  
"Dreams about what?" She tried to push Sera along.  
  
"Dreams. about him. It feels almost as if he's back. But. he couldn't be. could he?" Sera managed to get it out, taking many pauses on the way.  
  
"I don't know Sera, I wish I did."  
  
*  
  
Serena sat quietly at her desk, it was lunchtime, yet she hadn't even touched her food. *Who was that? She stole my hairstyle for one, and she had that strange symbol on her head for another. Is she one of us maybe. but the others told me they saw the crescent moon on my forehead.* She thought starting to get confused.  
  
"OH THIS IS SO CONFUSING" She wailed as her head fell forwards onto her desk, the loud bang catching the attention of several of her classmates.  
  
"You see that, Serena hasn't even touched her lunch yet" Melvin gaped.  
  
"Serena, you alright?" Molly stepped over to Serena's desk carefully, brushing a few strands of her wavy red hair behind her ear. She had an eyebrow raised and was very confused about the current situation. Serena would never skip on lunch, she'd probably be trying to get at it before lunch was supposed to begin.  
  
"Yeah.. I'm fine" Serena replied, stomach beginning to growl seconds later. It was as if it was asking to be fed. She finally pushed off all thoughts of the silver haired girl so she could think about the more important matter at hand, feeding herself.  
  
Ami, Mina and Lita watched her from the side of the room, discussing what had happened this morning.  
  
"I don't think Serena's brain can handle any of that" Mina said quietly, playing with her long blonde hair.  
  
"It was really weird. That girl looked a lot like Serena, and she had some kind of symbol on her forehead" Lita then mentioned.  
  
"There must be some kind of connection. The crescent moon showing on Serena's head, with the appearance of that girl." Ami added, a blue eyebrow arched questioningly.  
  
All three of them glanced over to Serena then who was now contenting herself by shovelling food into her mouth.  
  
"Well, she doesn't seem too worried about it anymore" Lita said with a sweatdrop as she blinked her bright green eyes and tilted her head to the side, brown ponytail sweeping across her shoulders. 


End file.
